


The Upsides of Badminton

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Series: who's with us [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is fairly sure he would rather be lit on fire than be a part of the chaos that is the badminton unit of gym, but Miller's help after an injury makes him rethink his initial opinion on the sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upsides of Badminton

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with Minty + "I twisted my ankle and you’re the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse’s office but we’re both really awkward."

“Fifteen minutes,” Jasper whispered over to Monty, reassuring him with a quick shrug.

“Thank God,” Monty groaned, letting his eyes flicker over to the clock on the Gym wall just to check that Jasper’s words held true. Normally, Monty didn’t mind Gym (it certainly wasn’t his  _favorite_  subject, but it was at the very least  _bearable_ ), but as soon as the class entered the badminton unit, Monty would rather be lit on fire than attend class.

He liked badminton, really he did, and since he was usually paired up with Harper or Jasper it was actually kinda fun, but the other people in his class? Absolute  _barbarians_. Monty didn’t know what magic spell badminton set over everyone, but he had never seen such a large group of people get so competitive in his entire life. Monty was about 90% sure Murphy had almost shanked Octavia the other day just so he could get Raven to be his partner, but Jasper assured him he was being paranoid.

“Monty, watch out!” Harper yelled from the opposite side of the court, her eyes growing wide. His eyes darted around, trying to find out just what it was Harper was talking about, but by the time he realized that whatever it was must be _behind_  him, he was already being knocked straight down into the ground, his head hitting painfully hard against the Gym floor.

“Sorry Mont,” Finn groaned, rolling off of Monty.

“It’s fine,” Monty comforted, slowly sitting up and moving his hand to the back of his head just to wince at the jolt of pain. Suddenly without warning, Jasper and Harper were at his side, helping support his back and sitting him up.

“What happened here?” Kane interrupted, looking over the two boys on the ground with a raised brow. Monty looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped their motion, eyes focused on the scene Monty had incidentally fallen part of. He was trying to not feel  _too_  embarrassed, but it proved rather hard for his nerves as the anxiousness pulsed through him.

“I got too intense, was running backwards for a long hit and ran straight into him,” Finn explained. “It’s all my fault.”

“As long as no one’s hurt,” he stated. Finn popped up to his legs, bouncing on his feet for a couple seconds before reaching out a hand to Monty. He happily grabbed it, raising on to his feet just to feel a pain shoot through his ankle.

“Not ok,” Monty breathed out. “That’s  _definitely_  not ok.”

Jasper moved to his side, trying to shoulder his weight, but Monty couldn’t put any of his own weight on his leg. It made the whole situation remarkably more difficult, Monty trying his hardest not to step on his foot for the sake of his pain management, but it was clear there was no way he was going to be able to get very far with his current condition.

“Monty, I am  _so_  sorry,” Finn apologized.

“Stop worrying,” Monty replied, “I’ll be fine, just have to walk it off is all.”

“I would strongly advise against that,” Jasper warned, but Monty attempted to step away anyway, only managing to stumble forward and nearly fall back to the floor. Just as Monty was beginning to think the situation was about to get a million times more embarrassing as he plummeted back to the ground, strong hands grabbed on to his upper arms and held him in place.

Monty looked up to see Nathan Miller looking down at him, his brooding gaze focused solely on him. He must have crept up when Monty hadn’t been paying attention, but he found that rather hard to believe. Where Nathan Miller was concerned there was barely anything that could go unnoticed by Monty. Whether it was his rich, smooth skin or the small smile he managed to hide the majority of the time that would slip out like some great surprise, Monty noticed it all.

“I think he needs to go to the nurse,” Miller provided, Kane silently agreeing as he looked toward Monty’s ankle.

“Would you mind taking him there, son?” Kane questioned, the words really more of a statement than anything else, nodding once more before turning around and leaving them there.

“Ok, come on,” Miller declared, moving to wrap his arm around Monty’s waist.

“I hate to say this…” Monty began, Miller tensing at the words, “but I can’t walk.  _At_   _all_.”

Miller stared at him for a few seconds, Monty trying hard to resist the blush he could feel fighting up his neck, before Miller groaned slightly underneath his breath and pushed forward. Before Monty could even begin to understand what was happening, Miller had scooped Monty up, his arms underneath his knees and around his back. Monty breathed out quickly in surprise, reaching unconsciously toward him out of surprise and looping his arms around Miller’s neck.

“Oh God, set me down,” Monty pleaded.

“You can’t walk,” Miller reminded him, slipping from the Gym and beginning the trek down the halls.

“I’m heavy?” Monty tried pathetically, hoping for anything to make this moment end. It wasn’t that Miller was unpleasant to be this close to, quite the opposite actually, but the whole situation itself was ridiculous. In Monty’s list of top ten ways to secretly woo Nathan Miller, this most certainly hadn’t made the list.

“You’re really not,” Miller scoffed.

“That’s because you’re ridiculously strong,” Monty muttered, realizing it was impossible for him not to hear the utterance when it was spoken only centimeters from his ear seconds too late. Miller raised a brow, looking over at him and sending a look, but his mouth remained shut.

“So…” Monty trailed off, waiting for something to pop into his head to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. “You catch that game last night?”

“Which game?” Miller replied, his eyes remaining forward. Monty appreciated the view, but it did make it ridiculously difficult to focus on normal human thought and communication. No one deserved a jaw that beautiful.

“I have no idea,” Monty breathed out. Miller chuckled next to him, shooting him a quick side glance before his eyes refocused to the front again. “What’s your favorite color?”

“You know, Monty,” Miller began, his words pushed by an undercurrent of strength, “no one ever has the balls to ask the really hard-hitting questions. Thank God you’ve finally taken on the challenge; it’s hunter green.”

“Who knew,” Monty began, his voice light and a smile splitting his face, “Nathan Miller does say more than two words at a time. And even more surprising he has a sense of humor!”

“Don’t push your luck, Green,” Miller replied, but Monty called his bluff when he saw one of his hidden smiles pushing at the corners of his lips.

“No worries, your secret is safe with me,” Monty promised. Miller turned toward him, their faces now feeling far too close for what was school appropriate. Monty could feel his breath halt, feel a sort of pull between them, but Miller cleared his throat and stopped walking for the briefest of moments.

“Here,” he announced, pushing through the final doorway to get Monty into the nurse’s room. Mrs. Griffin looked up from her computer, scampering to her feet as Miller moved toward the cot and delicately laid Monty down.

“Thank you,” Monty spoke, his words genuine and thankful.

“Anytime,” Miller replied, sending him a small wink before tapping the door frame and heading out.

“He’s cute…” Mrs. Griffin trailed off, smiling knowingly over at him as she carefully removed his shoe to wrap the ankle.

“Mrs. Griffin,” Monty warned, but she merely shrugged in response and went back to her work. She certainly wasn’t wrong, Monty thought.

Maybe badminton  _did_  have some upsides.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
